


Better Me Than You

by elysianshepherd



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Comfort/Angst, F/M, spy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28770972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elysianshepherd/pseuds/elysianshepherd
Summary: You and Kevin used to be the best friends, always spending your youthful days with one another. Inevitably, you both fell in love. However, you were both very young and poor, and neither family took care of you. One day, Kevin is taken by people who offered him a job as a spy, which he accepted. Years later, you meet one night, and he finds out that you became a spy too. But after losing touch for so long, you have trouble hiding your anger for the man, wishing he looked harder enough for you. And in the years, he wasn't there; Juyeon was.
Relationships: Lee Juyeon (The Boyz)/Reader, Lee Juyeon | Reader
Kudos: 1





	Better Me Than You

The sun was now setting back down to the horizon, and the busy streets of new york have gone a little quieter. The last mission you and Juyeon were assigned was now a success that, like the ones before, no one will ever know about.

"Well, what are you still doing here?" he asks, trying to address the elephant in the room, a conversation you've both secretly been dreading to have. And in those moments, you couldn't seem to find your voice, as if every possible sound you could make was being locked down your throat.

"You know, I thought of reasons why you still haven't run off to him. Was it anger, I thought? Possible. Was it fear that he didn't feel the same way you did for him? Maybe it was. But not anymore. Not when he confessed that he'd give everything up for you.". There was a pause before he found your eyes. 

"And then I realized... it was me", he concluded. 

"Juyeon I-" you tried to protest, but the look on his face cut you off before you could go on.

"Everything that you've done, everything that you have become, was because of Kevin. I mean, it was all your hard work and tough grind that got you here, but you can't hide the fact that it was he who kept you going. That it was he who gave you hope every single time. All of this was for and because of him. It always has been."

That was the truth Juyeon had known for so long, a fact that made his heart ache for countless nights. A sad reality that he was always so scared to face someday. 

"You don't have to fool yourself anymore. Not when the love of your life is now within your reach."

You were too busy crying to realize that he was now in front of you, gently cupping your face as if you were fine china he was so afraid to break. 

"You know I love you, right?" you began. "Not in a platonic or brotherly kind of way," you searched his eyes in an attempt to make him believe the words you were letting go. "I love you, Juyeon." And that was the truth. When the rest of the world seemed too messy to try and understand, during the moments in your life worth celebrating, whenever you needed someone to turn to, there was Juyeon. 

"I know," and he did. " You wouldn't still be here if you didn't," he flashed that beautiful asymmetric smile that you loved so much. "Also, because you would not love Kevin the way you do, did you not love me too."

At this point, you were a sobbing mess in his arms because Juyeon knew everything like he always did. Because here he was again, putting everybody else before himself, before prioritizing his feelings before those of others. It was one of the many things you loved so much about him. And also the one thing you hated.

'Why is it always you who sacrifices your happiness for everyone else?" you managed to ask.

"Better me than you, my love," he says before imprinting a soft kiss on your forehead. 

You both stayed like that for a good five minutes. Your hands around Juyeon's waist, his chin above your head, holding you close because this might be the last time he'll ever get to do just that. 

"Will you be okay?' you asked.

He chuckled. "Please, this is me you're talking to. I mean, it'll take time to move on and stop thinking about that gorgeous laugh of yours, but... I'll be okay," he assures you while tucking a stray strand of hair behind your ear.

Before you drove off into the manhattan night that was illuminated by the city lights, you took one last look at the man you've grown to love in the now seemingly short time you both were together. And he sent you off with a smile, one that said he loves you and that he wishes you nothing but the best.


End file.
